The Reward
by sync-sensation
Summary: Do you really think the Sanzo-ikkou would help save the world without a reward??


The Reward: Chapter One  
"WHAT?!" the four men exclaimed in unison, particularly the blond one who looked like he could practically kill someone right there and then.  
  
"That's right," Kanzeon Bosatsu said in a most lazy fashion. "You guys need a life! Besides, your job is done. Relax, take a break! I know I never mentioned a reward, but seeing you being tormented and tortured, I thought twice.deal with it. It's the best reward I could think of! And if you find out that one of them isn't a virgin, come tell me personally and I will get another."  
  
Before anyone of them could object, the goddess disappeared in a flash, leaving them stunned and spell-bound at what they perceived. Four young girls stood in confusion where the goddess had just been located.  
  
"Ero kappa.don't think of doing anything stupid," Sanzo muttered, stroking his precious fan.  
  
"Whatever," came the hurried reply, and Gojyo was seen a split second later talking to one of the girls Kanzeon Bosatsu had left them with. She was a red-haired girl with eyes identical to Gojyo's. A taboo child too. He'll never feel left out that way, Sanzo thought.  
  
"Ch. Hakkai." he started, but the brunette had ran off to the side of a girl who looked pretty much like his past lover, Kana, or rather, sister. "Damn you guys!"  
  
Even Goku seemed mesmerized with this young girl about his age and was blushing helplessly as she spoke to him of.food.  
  
"Ch." Sanzo repeated, keeping his fan and gun which was ready in hand in case the wretched goddess had tricked them. He wasn't ready for this at all. What would he say to this girl? What would she think of him? Would this mean he will get to get off his vow of celibacy and get laid with her?  
While he was so drowned in his thoughts, a blank glassy look enveloping his amethyst eyes, a girl, no more than twenty years of age, stepped in front of him sluggishly and shyly. Shit. And he's never been talking intimately with a female for almost all his life. Damn. Now what should he say to her? He was nervous for the first time in his life, palms trickling with cold sweat, and he was blushing. Shit, the others better not see me in this state, he mused under that cold exterior of his. To make matters worse, the girl was absolutely stunning and slim, golden hair framing her pretty face, highlighted by eyes of a light lavender. Then.  
  
"Ooo.Sanzo-sama is blushing!" Gojyo laughed hysterically, sending the other men into a fit of powerless hilarity. For the first time in their troubled lives, the high priest never did anything. The fact that this pretty girl in front of him was to be his wife already unnerved him.  
  
Shit this, he thought, trying to keep his cool, I can't blast the brains out of those idiots in front of her! Bloody hell! I need to kill something!  
  
"Sanzo!" cried Goku, tears welling up in his huge innocent eyes from laughter. "I never knew you had a weak spot for girls!"  
  
That remark made Sanzo blush even harder, causing the girl to giggle slightly. "I'm NOT blushing.it just feels a little hot in here, that's all."  
  
"Oh I get it!" the perverted kappa was flushed from all the laughing. "Sanzo-sama feels the urge to get laid when he sees a girl for the first time in years! Haha!"  
  
"Damn you, Gojyo!"  
  
"No vulgarities in front of a lady, Sanzo-sama!" Hakkai waved a finger, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Ch!" Sanzo folded his arms, turning away from everyone, admitting defeat. "Guess I've got to bring you home with me," he addressed no one in particular.  
  
***  
  
Back at the monastery.  
  
No one bothered to ask about the girls when the Sanzo-ikkou returned. Sanzo knew fairly well that women were not allowed in the temple, but it was that old hag's problem anyway. The monks welcomed him warmly, offering food and drinks (which Goku and his newly-found girl accepted heartily) and bowed to him as he passed the long corridors. Gojyo and his girl went off to his room hurriedly, and Sanzo as well as the other knew what they had in mind. Hakkai, as well-mannered as he was, decided it best to get to know the girl thoroughly first before proceeding to any intimacy.  
  
"We've made a room specially for you and your wife, Sanzo-sama!" a monk smiled widely.  
  
Wife? We're married already?!  
  
"Whatever," Sanzo said, taking the keys to their room.  
  
The chamber was gargantuan. Violet bedsheets spread across like water upon the mattress, half-covered by lavender hangings. The image of sex flew through his mind and he tried desperately to shake it off.  
  
"Erm.I never got to know your name," he said, facing the window.  
  
"Reiko," she replied timidly. Sanzo was slightly disgusted by her frightened tone and put his gun and fan away into a drawer, showing her he had no use of them right now. He hoped it would relax her. Rummaging his robe pockets, he fished out a packet of cigarettes, handing one out for her. "I don't smoke."  
  
Sanzo looked slightly disappointed, but he put the packet away. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You mean, you just knew that I was your husband and nothing more?"  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"That old hag." Sanzo whispered with a cigarette stuck between his teeth. The night air was chilly, and the windows had no covers whatsoever. It was extremely awkward to be in the same room with a girl. Was it his job to screw her tonight? Or was he supposed to just leave her alone? Damn.first experiences sure suck.  
  
***  
  
Thank God the room was dark; Sanzo was blushing again, and he didn't want Reiko to know he was blushing again. He crept into their bed, where she sat with loose garments falling off her flawless shoulders, revealing moonlight- kissed skin. He removed his upper robes to expose a perfect drool-worthy torso and a flat, taut belly. A tight black garment clung to him like a second skin, covering the scars on his chest that were made during his journey West.  
  
She made a soft sound in her throat as Sanzo began to remove the clothes that lay between her and his lust. "I can stop, if you want me to," he whispered passionately in her ear.  
  
"No." she almost pleaded. "I mean, if this is what you want."  
  
Sanzo took it for a 'yes' and continued, careful not to hurt the young, inexperienced girl.  
  
***  
  
After hours of heated passion, Sanzo rolled off the delicate body for a breather. She glanced at his beautiful face in the dark. The moonlight illuminated his fine features, which was missing of its scowl he put on just today. His wet golden hair clung to the back of his neck. His breathing was calm and steady. Everything about this man somehow wanted Reiko to love him more.  
  
He suddenly opened an eye, and she saw a man, deprived of love, in the midst of violet. She kissed his cheek shyly, then turned away abruptly. Sanzo heard a muffled cry beside him and faced Reiko's white back. Her shoulders were shivering.  
  
"Reiko!" Sanzo cried, getting up from his back and turning her to face him. She covered her face with the sheets, as though she couldn't bear to look at him again. "Reiko! What happened? Did I hurt you? Reiko!"  
  
"Sanzo-sama!" she wept from under the covers. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
"For what? What did you ever do?"  
  
"I.I'm not a virgin! Don't send me back!"  
  
Sanzo was disgusted at her choice of words. "I won't. I love you too much for that."  
  
Reiko's sobs stopped immediately. Sanzo pulled the covers away from her lovely face. Never before had he seen such a pretty visage, wet with tears. "You won't.? You.you said you loved me."  
  
Sanzo, again thankful that it was too dark to see his blushes, replied, "I.the first time I saw you, I.well.I think I'm." Sanzo looked deeply into eyes just like his, trying not to blink. "Reiko.I think I might have just fallen head over heels for the loveliest creature on earth.I just can't believe it.and I.I'm afraid that she might not love me back."  
  
Reiko planted a kiss on his soft lips. "I'm very sure she has fallen madly in love with the same man too.Sanzo-sama."  
  
"Call me Genjo."  
  
Sounds of passion made between a man and a woman were heard in the chamber till morning dawned. 


End file.
